memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek starship miniatures
Star Trek starship miniatures have been produced by numerous companies under license since the late 1970s, providing fans with scaled replicas of many starships from the Star Trek universe. These replicas have been produced from a wide variety of different materials and range in size from the microscopic to over a meter long. A 1:1 scale replica of the USS Enterprise was once proposed for a Las Vegas casino and hotel but was never built. Some miniatures are functional devices, some are intended as toys and gaming accessories, while others are strictly decorative. Miniature starship lines and collections * 1/7000 Scale Star Trek Official Museum Series * [[Applause, Inc.|Applause Star Trek Generations line]] * Aoshima Electronic Starships line * Corgi diecast line * Dinky diecast line * Enesco line * Ertl diecast line * Franklin Mint starships * Hallmark Keepsake line * Hot Wheels diecast line * Legends Of Star Trek diecast line * Master Replicas Limited, Signature, and Commemorative Editions * [[Mego|Mego Star Trek: The Motion Picture starships line]] * Micro Machines line * Official Star Trek Fan Club starships line * Playmates electronic starships * QMx Artisan Replicas project but never built]] * Rawcliffe pewter line * Revell Mini starships line * SF Movie Selection - Star Trek Vol. 1 * Star Trek Champions line * Star Trek Federation Ships & Alien Ships Collection * Star Trek Fleet Collection 1 * Star Trek: Expeditions * Star Trek: Fleet Captains * Star Trek: Guardians Of The Federation Starships Collection * Star Trek: Innerspace Series * Star Trek: Strike Force vehicles * Star Trek Solid Sterling Silver Starships Collection * Star Trek: Tactics * Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection * Star Trek: The Role Playing Game * Starship Legends line * The Ships Of Star Trek Licensed companies * Airfresh UK air fresheners * Amarillo Design Bureau gaming miniatures * Aoshima replicas * Applause, Inc. replicas * Art Asylum replicas * Basic Fun keyrings * Burger King toys * Citadel Miniatures gaming miniatures * CBS Consumer Products replicas * Corgi replicas * Dairy Queen toys * DeAgostini replica * DecoPac cake decorations * Diamond Select Toys replicas * Dinky replicas * Dream Cheeky electronics * Eaglemoss Collections replicas * eFX Collectibles replicas * Enesco replicas * Ertl replicas * Estes Industries rockets * Euromark toiletries * FASA gaming miniatures * F-Toys replicas * Franklin Mint replicas * Fun Source disc holders * Furuta replicas * Galoob toys and replicas * General Mills toys * GameScience gaming miniatures * Hallmark ornaments * Hamilton Collection replicas * Hasbro replicas and gaming miniatures * Hot Wheels replicas * IPI Toys coin banks * John Eaves replicas * Johnny Lightning replicas * Konami replicas * Legends in 3 Dimensions replicas * Master Replicas replicas * Mattel replicas, gaming miniatures, and RC aircraft * Mega Bloks toys * Mego toys and replicas * Milton Bradley replica * Nabisco toys * NECA gaming miniatures * Official Star Trek Fan Club replicas * Paramount Home Entertainment promotional replicas * Paramount/CBS premiums for home video releases of Star Trek (film) * Playmates Toys toys and replicas * Pewter Champions replicas * QMx replicas * RAFM Miniatures and Games gaming miniatures * Ral Partha Enterprises gaming miniatures * Racing Champions replicas * Rawcliffe gaming miniatures and replicas * Remco toys * Romando replicas * Screenlife gaming miniatures and replicas * Silver Deer crystal replicas * South Bend replica * Task Force Games gaming miniatures * TeleMania electronics * ThinkGeek toys, kitchenware, and novelties * Tsukuda Hobby gaming miniatures * Tyco RC aircraft * USAopoly game tokens * Wesco electronics * Willitts Designs globes and music boxes * Westland Giftware novelties * WizKids gaming miniatures See also *Star Trek model kits Category:Collectibles